Memory
by Kamimae
Summary: Allen is not Allen anymore. He may be, but after 'Alma Karma' mission, Allen turned into 14th. Allen is still alive, Lenalee and her friends can only turn Allen back to him with a cure called 'Friendship'


"Allen Walker or should I say "The musician"? Welcome home " Adam the top of the family said it loud and clear so everyone could hear it.

"Oi, millennium! I am hungry! And just call me Allen" Allen said it. His eyes weren't exorcist's eyes anymore.

"Allen! Wanna play a game?" Tyki asked.

"We wanna play too!" Jesdavi were desperate to play with Allen.

"Guys! Shut up!" Lulubell was reading a book until the twins started shouting. "And Allen just came back from _**fun**_ and I think he need to rest."

" So Allen-pon, did you use the new weapon I gave you? " Millennium asked. His eyes were shining and he was eager to know if it was useful.

"Yah.. It was ok..." Allen jumped on to the sofa and started to play with Road.

"Allen-kun, what is your weapon?" Road asked Allen with full of joy.

"Oh my new weapon? This!" Allen whistled and white pigen came to him with violin. " If I play this, I can attack exorcists."

"Wa~ I wanna have this too Mille!"

"Road, then you have to practice music." Tyki told Road smiling.

"Allen kun I heard from Road that Cyril adopted you. Am I correct ?" Millennium asked with a big smile.

"Yah..." Allen looked down on the ground.'Mana...'

"So you are not Walker anymore, huh?" Tyki looked at Allen.

Road suddenly pulled Allen's arm and hhugged him. "He is my brother now! I am so happy!"

Lulubell's mouth opened and said two words, "Allen Camelot"

"Your new name? Ah~ hahahahahahahha! So funny! I can't breath! Ah ahahahaha!" The twins started to laugh.

"Cut it out boys~ Mr. Cyril Camelot is here~" Cyril entered the room. The doors that Road made banged and hit the twins. "Oh sorry boys I didn't know that you were there. I just came to pick up my boy and girl."

"Dad!" Road came running and hugged Cyril.

"Oh Road~ I missed you~ Oh my god~ You are such a cutie!" Cyril blushed when he looked at Road's big smile.

"Oh you came, dad!" Allen walked to Cyril and stand next to him.

"Oh~ My dear Allen you are such a beauty!"

"DAD! ALLEN IS MINE!" Road kicked Cyril and Cyril fainted. "Ouch.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to... But here"

"Haha! Road! You just knocked off my bro!" Tyki said and laughed. "Great job!"

Cyril was crying and whispering "Road.. Road.. Road.. Road..Ho...w.. c..ould...you..."

"Now my brothers~ It's time for change " Millennium Earl's face was full of joy and everyone in the room, smiled along with him even Allen.

* * *

"Allen is.. gone... Allen is...not here..." Lenalee sat down in a dark room where it was used to be Allen's. She hide her face with her hands and started crying. "Why does everyone have to leave? Allen, General Cross, Suman, Daisya and Tapp... They are all gown..."

Lavi came over to Lenalee and put his hand on her. "Lenalee... Don't worry... When this _**war**_ ends, there won't be any tragedy. There will only be happines waiting for you and Komui."

"Really?" Lenalee's tear didn't stop for a while. She could't stand up. She looked at her hand and she could remember Allen helping out when she had that new crystal type. "Lavi... I hate this life... I hate it... "

There was knock from the door. Lavi and Lenalee looked at the door.

"Oi! Come out!"

It was Kanda. They knew if they won't open the door, Kanda will break it with his mugen.

"Coming!" Lavi shouted "Yu~~~~~~"

Lavi made a mistake.. When he opened the door, Kanda with his mugen. Pointing at Lavi.

"NEVER CALL ME YU!"

"Is it just me or is Kanda on fire? Hee...hee..ee" Lavi gave Kanda a weird smile and ran off.

"Lenalee, Komui is looking for you. Wait! Are you ok?" Kanda with his unusual voice.. Lenalee heard saw his _**other side**_. Kind and soft.

Kanda supported Lenalee to stand up. He looked around and knew this was where someone he hated used to sleep. He looked down and with a small voice, he whispered, "Bean sprout... Where the heck are you?"

* * *

Komui's lab was fulled withpapers and books. Lenalee knew nobody could clean this room.

"Oh Lenalee! You are here! How's your legs?" Reever asked and touched her legs.

"Reever~ I am fine~ How about you? you were attacked last week!" Lenalee asked.

"You mean Alma Karma mission?" Reever asked loking down, "One of our biggest tragedy."

"Lenalee, you are here!" Komui came running to hug Lenalee. But when he was Reever next to his adorable little sister, Komui put his hands in his coat pocket and took out a remote controller. "Komurin 6! Come OUTTTTTTTTT!"

"KABOOOOOM!" strong sound came out from the big black door.

"Hey! That's not Komurin! ...That..." Komui looked down, "Thats... that place... is..."

Lenalee patted her brother smoothly. "Brother, I think you ned to rest. You look tired."

"I can't! our family are dying... I can't just rest here! I have to help them!' Komui shouted. Lenalee saw him cry for the first time.. Not for her but for everyone in Black Order. "Reever! Lets start... Our work...!"

"Komui, I'll check what happened in that room." Kanda told Komui and headed off.

"I will too! I will check with Kanda!" Lenalee shouted ans waved good-bye. "Then see-"

Lenalee's voice stoped. leanly looked left and everyonelooked where Lenalee was looking at.

Suddenly, froom Lenalee's back, black shadow lifted Lenalee's arm. It was Leverier. When he noticed Lenalee was looking at him, he glanced at her and let her go. "No, Lenalee... Komui! Check if something is wrong with her body!" Leverier shouted. Leverier lifted Lenalee's hand and walked her to her brother, Komui. Leverier looked at Komui and turned back. He again faced into the shadow and disappeared.


End file.
